


Creepy Dolls Are A Big No

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Disney, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Horror, Multi, Polyamory, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Creepy Dolls Are A Big No

A sound of a pin dropping could be heard in the pitch black apartment, but with the haunting music emanating from the television, Spencer and Y/N screamed and huddled into Luke. “You go against serial killers on a daily basis! How does this scare you?”

With Y/N it was one thing. She didn’t like horror movies at all, she just indulged Luke and Spencer because they loved them so much. Spencer on the other hand was a horror movie aficionado, so being afraid of this one in particular was baffling to his boyfriend. “I don’t like dolls! Creepy dolls! Creepy childlike things are awful. It’s wrong! Like a red orange or a blue grass. It doesn’t mesh! Shut up,” he whimpered, burying his head into Luke’s right side.

“Ditto. I hate this shit every day of the week. I’m watching this for you two.” She’d always hated creepy doll movies the most too, but she’d never known why until Spencer said it - she felt that shit in her soul. It just wasn’t okay. Y/N curled into Luke and inhaled the scent of his cologne, a mixture of sandalwood and patchouli that distracted her from Chucky. “Fuck Chucky.”

Spencer muffled a giggle in Luke’s flannel shirt. “Fucky Chucky.”

“How old are you?” Luke laughed.

“Five! I try and get giggly when I’m scared because otherwise I wanna cry.”

As the movie continued, Spencer and Y/N began to relax, but it never lasted long. With each scare, came a screech from one or the other or both, but they made it through. 

Luke got up from the couch and turned off the movie before going to the kitchen for a glass of milk, which is what he tended to do before bed. “You’re not expecting us to go to bed after that right?” Y/N asked.

Spencer shook his head. “No way, I need to watch something happy after that. I go to bed now Fucky Chucky is going to be haunting my dreams.” He opened his arms as Y/N crawled into his lap, both of them pleading with Luke through puppy eyes.

“Big babies. Okay, what should we watch to get the image of Chucky out of your heads?”

“Disney.” It was Y/N’s answer for everything.

“I’m good with that. How about the movie with the fluffiest Disney character ever, Big Hero 6?” Spencer said, flashing Luke an enormous grin. “We need Baymax.”

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. “You’re still big babies, but Baymax is awesome so I’ll give you that.”

While Spencer put in the DVD and brought a kingsize blanket back to the couch to cover the three of them, Y/N bounced up and down. This was more her speed. Disney. It never failed to make her smile. “How about hot apple cider to top it off?” Luke asked, presenting them both with mugs of the cinnamon-scented beverage and kissing their heads. 

“You do love us.”

He slipped into the middle of them again and gathered them close, their huddle much warmer, literally and figuratively, than it had been before. “Does Tadashi sound familiar or is it just me?” He asked.

“He does! He sounds like Matt honestly,” Spencer replied.

“Maybe he has a secret twin.”

“And wait, isn’t the end of this where I cried?”

Spencer grimaced and kissed his cheek. “Yes, but the very, very end is happy again.”

“So I have to cry because you got scared?”

Y/N scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Yup. Now we’re even.”


End file.
